


A Golden Hand in the Dust

by empress_ofchaos (Imoyn_Writer)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, jaime lannister is alive clown club, no beta we die like men, not really a full fic this is just like a moment of inspiration, post 8x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoyn_Writer/pseuds/empress_ofchaos
Summary: There’s a roar in frustration and Jon Snow kicks away the top of a pile of bricks.The sun is all of a sudden in Tyrion’s eyes, and he blinks it away before noticing the reflective surface it came from.A golden hand.





	A Golden Hand in the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I am a proud member of the “Jaime Lannister Is Alive Clown Club” you can pry it from my cold dead hands.

Jon Snow is up ahead, aimlessly walking through the remains of the Red Keep, the true heir undoubtedly has a look of horror that matches Tyrion’s own.

It’s all Tyrion can do to not look hopeless, he has stayed far from the massacre that just occurred here. Even if it has been a day, the stink of burning flesh still hangs over the city. His hair has gone white from the ash that still falls from the sky.

Queen Daenerys is in the Throne Room, which is where Tyrion isn’t. He won’t deny that he is delaying the inevitable arrest, trial, and death sentence that now hangs over his mind. Besides, looking for survivors is a noble enough task for the Queen’s forces to delay it.

Jon turns to him, his face in more of a brood than Tyrion has ever seen from him even when the Army of the Dead marched on Winterfell.

“Is there even a chance?” He says, unknown if it is to himself or to Tyrion, “Is there even a chance that someone might be alive here?”

“It is possible. If someone got under one of the archways in the dungeons, there may be a chance they escaped the collapsing ceiling.” The words leave his mouth before he can stop them.

There isn’t a reply. There’s a roar in frustration and Jon Snow kicks away the top of a pile of bricks.

The sun is all of a sudden in Tyrion’s eyes, and he blinks it away before noticing the reflective surface it came from.

A golden hand.

Jon doesn’t notice until Tyrion’s yelling at him to help.

And Jaime Lannister is pulled from the rubble by the once-Bastard of Winterfell and the Dwarf of Casterly Rock.

* * *

He didn’t expect to wake up, definitely not with half of his face pressed into a pillow that is way to soft for his liking. He wants to move, but his body refuses to.

He ends up coughing when he tries to take a breath, and it brings a rushing figure to his side with a cup of water.

Jaime’s eyes are still closed, but he hears a tent flap open and a voice whisper to one outside before it closes again.

It feels like an hour before he finally gets his eyes open, and sees Tyrion standing in front of him; looking half mad and half relieved.

“You are a gods-damned idiot, did you know that?” Tyrion still looks worried despite his words, like Jaime didn’t follow his advice in the first place.

“I took the path you said.” And he delves into a coughing fit and the cup is pressed to his mouth again.

The two of them sit in silence, Tyrion is holding the wrist above the stump of his arm. Jaime tries and fails to go back to sleep, but there’s one thing on his mind that won’t escape.

“Cersei?” It is quiet, barely a whisper to not hurt his damaged throat.

He gets a look of pity in return, and knows the answer.

“We didn’t find her, only you.”

“Oh.” A moment passes, “We?”

Another moment, “Jon Snow and I. We only found your gold hand because of a rare moment of anger from him.”

Jaime feels tired, he doesn’t even know how long he was out between the ceiling falling and him waking up. But he can imagine by how many levels down he and Cersei ended up.

Tyrion squeezes his arm, “Rest Jaime, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour, mostly inspired by the Jaime Lannister Is Alive Clown Club, because we unashamed in our hope that he’s alive.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
